PURPOSE AND OBJECTIVES: This study is designed to evaluate the treatment of the victims of rape by hospitals, physicians, nursing, social service and other health personnel. This research and demonstration project directed at the evaluation of treatment and counseling programs for victims of rape and their families would focus on the continuation of the community evaluation research of the newly established Sexual Assault Treatment Center of Greater Milwaukee at Family Hospital. Evaluative mechanisms have been designed to study the following: 1. Appropriate medical treatment of rape victims; 2. Standardization of quality medical procedures and practices by hospitals and private physicians; 3. Treatment of victims of rape in a private hospital gynecological service; 4. Detection and diagnosis of specialized health needs and service requirements for victims; 5. Follow-up services to the victims and their families; and 6. A model treatment program designed to facilitate linkages with other public and privated agencies and community groups to ensure quality care for rape victims and their families. In addition a community evaluation study will be conducted to evaluate the effect of the Sexual Assault Treatment Center's education programs on the community.